parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bo Duke (Peter Pan)
JamesimusPrime2798's movie-spoofs of Disney's 1953 animated film Peter Pan. (which is now playing on Youtube.) Cast: Bo Duke as Peter Pan (both funny, cool, handsome and full of adventures) Nicola Peltz as Wendy Darling (both beautiful and nice) Bart Simpson as John Darling (both 10 years old) Chuckie Finster as Michael Darling (both young and carry a teddy bear) Honey Lemon as Tinker Bell (both have blonde hair and magical) Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane as Captain Hook (both rivals of Bo Duke and Peter Pan, an I know Rosco is good and Hook is bad) Boss Hogg as Mr. Smee (both short, neutral and good pals to Sheriff Rosco and Captain Hook) Nelson, Jimbo, Kermey, Dolph, Devious Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Diesel 10, D261, Spencer, King Koopa, Sideshow Bob, Snake, Sir Hiss and Shere Khan as the Pirates Thomas (Fox), Percy (Rabbit), Dipper & Mabel (Twins), Lightning McQueen (Bear) and Sherman (Snuck) as the Lost boys (all I could think of) Jill Dobson as Tiger Lily (both love Bo and Peter) Amy Creevy as Herself an extra (Tiger Lily) Homer Simpson as the Indian chief (both have deep voices) Marge Simpson as the Chief’s wife (both married to Homer and the Chief) Homer's friends as the Indians Shrek as Tick Tock Crocodile (both green and good at catching things) Emily, Rosie, Penny, Wendy, Bethany and Martha as the Mermaids Rose Bud as Nana (both dogs) Joe Swanson as Mr. Darling (both short temperated and strong) Bonnie Swanson as Mrs. Darling (both motherly and nice) Luke Duke, Daisy Duke, Uncle Jesse Duke & The General Lee as themselves (Peter’s family) Anita Radcliffe as Adult Wendy Darling Roger Radcliffe as Edward Darling (both husbands to Wendy and Anita) Lisa Simpson as Jane Darling Tommy Pickles as Danny Darling Perdita as Nana II (both dogs) Pongo as Himself (Nana II's Husband) Charazird as the Octopus Scenes: (For Bo Duke (Peter Pan)). *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 1 - Opening Credits/"The Second Star to the Right"'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 2 - Meet the Swanson Family'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 3 - Bedtime/The Shadow'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 4 - Bo Chases His Shadow/Nicola and Bo Meet'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 5 - Bart and Chuckie Meet Bo/Honey Lemon in a Sulky Mood'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 6 - Bo Teaches the Children to Fly/("You Can Fly")'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 7 - Meet Sheriff Rosco Coltrane and the Villains/Boss Hogg vs. Shrek'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 8 - Sheriff Rosco Attacks The Dukes and the Swanson Children'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 9 - Meet The Lost Boys/Honey Lemon Tries to Kill Nicola'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 10 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Springfielders'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 11 - Bo and Nicola Meet The Mermaids/Sheriff Rosco Kidnaps Jill (and Amy)'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 12 - Bo and Luke Tricks Sheriff Rosco/Saving Jill and Amy'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 13 - Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane's Next Plan'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 14 - "What Makes The Red Man Red"'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 15 - Honey Lemon Helps Sheriff Rosco'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 16 - Big Chief Bo/I Had A Mother Once'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 17 - ("Your Mother and Mine")/Captured by Sheriff Rosco'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 18 - ("The Elegant Sheriff Rosco P Coltane")/A Bomb!'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 19 - Bo Cares About Honey Lemon'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 20 - Battle on the Ship'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 21 - The Final Battle/Coltrane is a Codfish'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) part 22 - Home Again/The End'' *''Bo Duke (Peter Pan) Part 23 - Ending Credits/"Good O'L Boys"'' Scenes: (For Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland)) *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland) Part 1 - Opening (Remake)'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 2 - Roger leaves for War (Remake)'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 3 - Lisa gets a Present To Tommy'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 4 - Anita gets Worried/Lisa and Perdita and Pongo Survies the war'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 5 - In The Bomb Shelter'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 6 - Anita Tells a Story To Tommy About Bo'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 7 - "Back When You Were Fun"/Evacuation'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 8 - Anita and Lisa’s Agurement'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 9 - "I'll Try"/ Getting Kidnapped'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 10 - Lisa Gets Kidnapped/Off To Hazzard'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 11 - "Here We Go Another Plan”/Bo’s Arrival'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 12 - Bo saves Lisa'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 13 - Bo Meets Lisa'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 14 - Flight Through NeverLand'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 15 - Lisa Meets The Lost Boys'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 16 - Rosco gets Scared by Charizard/Lisa tries to get Home'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 17 - Lisa gets Angry'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 18 - Honey Lemon is sick/Lisa and Rosco’s Conversation'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 19 - Treasure Hunt Song'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 20 - Kidnapped'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 21 - "I'll Try (Reprise)"'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 22 - The Final Battle/Rosco’s Death'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 23 - Going back Home'' *''Bo Duke 2: Return to Hazzard (Peter Pan Return to Neverland)Part 24 - End Credits'' Gallery: No-220px-Bo Duke.jpg|Bo Duke as Peter Pan Transformers-Actress-Nicola-Peltz-Red-Carpet-Style-Video.jpg|Nicola Pelta as Wendy Darling Bart Unlock.png|Bart Simpson as John Darling Chuckie FInster.png|Chuckie Finster as Michael Darling Honey Lemon 2.png|Honey Lemon as Tinker Bell ROSCO AND COP CAR.jpg|Sheriff Rosco P Coltrane as Captain Hook Hogg.jpg|Boss Hogg as Mr. Smee Simpsons Bullies.png|Nelson, Jimbo, Dolph, Kermey, PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Devious Diesel, MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10, No9c13a35b105d175e4adbba4dc627d741--thomas-and-friends-diesel.jpg|D261, Dodge and Splatter.png|Splatter and Dodge, Spencer (TTTE).png|Spencer, No-200px-KoopaDIC.jpg|King Koopa, Sideshow Bob (TV Series).jpg|Sideshow Bob, Snake Jailbird.png|Snake Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss Shere Khan the Tiger.jpg|and Shere Khan as the Pirates Thomas,PercyandtheCoal4.png|Thomas, Thomas,PercyandtheCoal6.png|Percy, Lightning McQueen.png|Lightning McQueen, Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman).png|Sherman, Gravity falls dipper and mabel by glancojusticar-d5ahqvl.jpg|Dipper and Mabel Pines as The Lost Boys Jill Dukes of Hazzard.jpg|Jill Dobson as Tiger Lily Luke's Girlfriend.jpg|Amy Creevy as Herself an extra (Tiger Lily) Homer-simpson-the-simpsons-movie-2.36.jpg|Homer Simpson as The Indian Chief 250px-Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as The Chief's Wife People in Springfield.jpg|Various Simpson Characters as The Indians (Doesn't include Bart and Lisa) Shrek-shrek-9.17.jpg|Shrek as Tick Tock Crocodile Emily (TTTE).png|Emily, Rosie the Lavender Engine.jpg|Rosie, Penny Peterson (1).png|Penny, Wendy Corduroy.jpg|Wendy, Bethany Walker 2.jpg|Bethany Martha.jpg|and Martha as The Mermaids Rosebud-air-buddies-60.3.jpg|Rosebud as Nana Joe and Bonnie.jpg|Joe and Bonnie Swanson as George and Mary Darling Duke Family.jpg|Luke Duke, Daisy Duke, Uncle Jesse Duke General Lee Car.jpg|and The General Lee as Themselves (Peter Pan's Family) Anita.jpg|Anita Radcliffe as Adult Wendy Darling Roger Radcliffe.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Edward Darling Lisa Simpson in The TV Series.jpg|Lisa Simpson as Jane Darling Tommy (1).jpg|Tommy Pickles as Danny Darling Perdita disney.jpg|Perdita as Nana II Pongo-personnage-101-dalmatiens-disney-film-animation-12.jpg|Pongo as Himself (Nana II's Husband) 1200px-Red Charizard PO.png|Charazird as the Octopus Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parody Category:Bo Duke (Peter Pan) Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:Peter Pan Movie Parody Category:Peter Pan Movie spoof